Save me from him
by Amberjoe
Summary: Bella has just moved to Forks with her father, Charlie. He abuses her and she thinks it will never end when she meets a certain Edward Cullen. All human. E/B R/Em J/A . Normal pairings
1. Arriving and School

My New Life Of Hell

BPOV:

My heart was racing frantically in my chest as I stepped onto the plane that would take me away from sunny Phoenix and force me into a new life full of hatred, despair and pain in the one place I despised most. Forks. I was leaving mum and her new husband and going to live with my father, though he's never been much of a father figure to me.

I fell asleep quickly on the plane and woke up when the pilot announced we would be arriving in Seattle soon over the intercom. _Great._ I thought sarcastically.

When we had landed I was collected by 'dad'. He looked murderously angry. _What have I done now?_ I thought. _I've only been in the city five minutes and he already wanted to kill me. *sigh*_ I trudged after him and got into the police cruiser. Yes, my abusive father was a police officer, want to rub salt into the wound? He was the _Chief police officer _to be exact. _Lucky me! Not. _

We go home and as soon as I got in the door Charlie threw me onto the floor. No 'great to see you Bells' or even polite 'hello'.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he screamed "I WAS STUCK IN THE AIRPORT FOR 2 HOURS! YOUR BLOODY PLANE WAS LATE! 2 HOURS!" _So it was _my_ fault the plane was late. _

He kicked me in the stomach and I curled up in a ball. He gripped the tops of my arms hard and lifted me up before dropping me like a sack of potatoes. Tears were pouring down my face as I rocked back and forth. He kicked me one last time in the leg before leaving, probably to get vodka so he can pass out drunk on the couch again.

I finally hauled myself up and crawled up the stairs to my room. I collapsed on my bed and decided to wait until morning before examining the bruises which I could already feel forming on my arms, stomach and leg. So it begins.

I woke up to the beeping of my alarm clock and heaved my heavy limbs out of bed. I was still in yesterday's clothes as I hadn't bothered to change. I could hear snoring from downstairs. I was right; Charlie has passed out on the couch. I went into the bathroom to have a shower, I ached all over and the hot water felt great against my skin, relieving my tense muscles. I got a good look at my body then. My stomach had a large purple bruise on it and my leg had a bright blue one, easy to cover up. The tops of my arms were purple too. I decided to wear a long sleeved top.

I put some clothes on, a pair of old, faded jeans and a long, baggy top which I covered up with my favourite blue jumper, and dried my hair. I crept downstairs and started preparing breakfast for myself and Charlie. I had cereal but I knew Charlie would want something hot and filling before work.

I made eggs and bacon before waking him up. I saw an empty bottle of vodka on the sofa beside him. Luckily I decided to go to school, my new school, and I ran out the door with my bag and purse before he could beat me.

When I arrived I was greeted at the front desk by a woman with red, bushy hair and pastel blue glasses. The top she was wearing made her look really washed out. Ugh! Fashion _disaster! _

"Hello dear. You must be Isabella Swan" _No, duh._ "Here is your schedule and a map of the school, enjoy your first day" she handed me a bunch of papers with a fake smile plastered across her face. If I didn't know how to read people as well as I do, I wouldn't have noticed the fake enthusiasm in her voice. She was good at her job it seemed.

I walked to my first lesson, English with Mrs Davidson in F9. **(A/n I don't know Bella's actual schedule so I just made one up) **At least it was something I was good at. I found my way there surprisingly easily; the rooms were clearly marked. As I walked into the classroom I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Of course. Everyone wants to have a look at 'the new girl' I had expected it but it still hit me hard. I never liked being the center of attention.

The teacher was a kindly old woman who let me sit at the back of the classroom, away from prying eyes. She handed out some books – Pride and Prejudice - and told us that we had to learn a passage by the next day. Easy, I thought to myself. It was easily my favourite book and I knew most of it by heart anyway. I decided I would recite the bit where Elizabeth Bennett was refusing Mr Collins' marriage proposal, I had always favoured that part and liked to imagine myself as Elizabeth when times were hard.

I would often do that; make up stories in my head when I was alone or at Charlie's house in the holidays. Of course this time it wasn't a holiday, it was home.

After class I was bombarded with people telling me their names. I got a few 'death glares' from some girls but I couldn't think how I had offended them. Then I noticed that half the boys were staring at me lustfully. _Damn!_ Another reason for wearing non-revealing clothes, don't attract the boys. That was rule number 1 with Charlie; no boyfriends. In fact, no friends that he knew about. No friends that I could 'accidentally' tell about the abuse to.

I managed to get to Maths with Mr Doughty in M9 in time by running. Once again there were stares. _You're just gonna have to get used to it, Bella, just ignore them. You're the new girl. It's a once every 10 year thing! No one comes to a rainy little town like Forks on __purpose. _The teacher sat me next to an unnaturally blonde girl who was wearing too much make-up.

"Hello" I said politely.

"I don't want _anything_ to do with you Isabella, I know your kind, trying to get into every boy's bed, but I'll tell you one thing – Edward Cullen is _mine_" Her voice was unpleasantly nasal and she gave me a scathing look. I didn't know who this _Edward_ was, but I was definitely going to steer clear.

Maths turned out to be extremely easy. We were doing circles – Pi to be exact. I had done that in Yr 8. We had a mental test on it and Mr Doughty said I could sit it out if I wanted to but I said I would do it. I got 10/10. Lauren (I found out her name was) who was sitting beside me got the lowest score in the class -2/10. I was pleased to find out that I was the only one who got 10. Lauren insisted that I had cheated but, after many attempts to find out how I cheated, she gave in and (reluctantly) admitted that I must have got the score with sheer intelligence.

We had break then and I sat on a bench outside re-reading Pride and Prejudice. I had just got up to the part where Jane meets and dances with Mr Bingly when I was interrupted by a boy with blond hair, blue eyes and a round face. He reminded me of a baby. No! I must not think that! _Don't judge a book by its cover! _

"Hello!" he said in an overly-friendly tone "I'm Mike Newton, I'm in your maths class" he said, probably hoping I had noticed him out of the sea of faced in the room. I nodded, trying to act like I cared. "So, did you want to sit with me at lunch?" _Nope_, I thought.

"Okay" I agreed, I didn't want to sit by myself, after all. Luckily the bell rang then and I hurried to my next class, anxious to get away from Mike. As my eyes were firmly trained on the map, I accidentally bumped into something hard, the force of it knocked me down and I looked up into emerald green eyes.


	2. Meeting Edward

**I really appreciate reviews if you have the time! Thank you to everyone who reads my story! Oh, and although I'll try I can't update every day. I can on weekdays (normally) but I go to panto at the weekends. (I write at lunch time if you're wondering) And I'm sorry if it's not up to the normal standard but I'm only 13 so…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

**BPOV: **

"I...I'm sorry!" I said once I had recovered enough to speak coherently.

"No, no the fault was all mine" God he had a heavenly voice! He was gorgeous, too, with tousled bronze hair and a chiselled jaw!

I took the hand he offered to help me up and I saw (and felt!) his incredibly muscley biceps. He was like the perfect man! I blushed as his eyes faked over my (covered up) body.

"Perhaps I'll see you round?" I must have imagined the hope in his voice.

"Um, yeah, maybe..." I hurried to History trying to forget his reaction to my words. He actually looked disappointed. I had History with Miss Thorpe, who was currently my favourite teacher, in TECH 1.

There was a quiz on Anne Boleyn, very simple.

_Her brother's name – George_

_Her sister's name – Mary_

_Who she lost her virginity to – Henry Percy_

_Who she married – Henry VIII_

_How she died – Beheaded by French swordsman_

_Who did her sister have a baby with – Henry VIII_

_Why she was killed – she was accused of having sexual relations with her brother, George._

_What member of her family condemned her – Her Uncle_

_Who told Henry VIII of her alleged treason – her brother's wife._

Straight forward.

I got all the answers right but I wasn't really concentrating, my mind had wandered to the bronze haired boy. Who _was he? Why does it mean so much to m_e? I had never been interested in boys before. Weird…Huh. Finally the bell rang, announcing lunch.

I tried to slip into the cafeteria unnoticed but of course as soon as I entered the room fell silent and all eyes were upon me. I blushed, looked at my feet and shuffled to the end of the queue.

I bought my food and was waved over to an overly-enthusiastic Mike. _Yippee._ I made my way over and sat down at the already crowded table. Mike introduced everyone but I forgot all of the names as soon as he said them. I recognised a few faces from my previous lessons, though.

My eyes scanned the room and landed on the bronze haired boy who had been occupying my thoughts for the past hour. He was sitting on a table surrounded by 4 other beautiful people. There was a small, pixie like girl with spiky black hair who was sitting on the lap of a tall, blond boy. He seemed to be gazing lovingly into her eyes.

There was a stunning blonde girl who was in the middle of a passionate kiss with a huge, muscley guy who had curly black hair. The bronze haired boy didn't quite seem to fit in, he didn't appear to have a girlfriend. _YES!_ I thought mentally. _Wait. Why does it affect me?_ No one as gorgeous as him would ever see anything in a plain girl like me. Big brown eyes, long, straight chestnut hair, heart shaped face. Nothing special. I asked Mike who they were.

"The pretty blonde is Rosalie Hale, the big one's Emmett Cullen. The little one is Alice Cullen; she's sitting on Jasper Hale and the other one's Edward Cullen. They're all adopted by Dr Cullen and his wife, but don't waste your time, they don't care about anything but themselves!" He said, eyes narrowed.

"Edward seemed nice enough when I bumped into him today." I said to no one in particular.

"He _was?!__**" **_Mike sounded astounded and sent another death glare at Edward.

"Is there something the matter between you two?" I asked, confused.

"There wasn't … Until now." Mike added the last part under his breath; I didn't understand what he could mean. I blew it off and continued to stare at the Cullens and Hales when Edward's eyes flashed over to mine. I blushed and looked at the table which had suddenly become extremely interesting. I picked up my apple and turned it around in my hands, trying desperately to ignore Edward's eyes.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you!" A girl from beside me giggled whose name I couldn't put my finger on.

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah, he just keeps gazing at you." I saw her lips turn into a frown.

"What do you think of him?" I asked, determined to keep the subject on Edward.

"Don't waste your time, apparently none of the girls here are _pretty_ enough for him!" She snorted. I wondered when he'd turned her down. I smiled at the thought.

"Oh well." I tried to act casual.

"He's still looking at you." She sounded disapproving now.

"Stop looking at him!" I hissed, she chuckled and turned away as Mike asked her a question.

"Jess…" He began._ Jessica! That's her name! Phew!_

After lunch I had Biology with Mrs Vandervord. Mike offered to walk me there but I said I could find my own way. He had started reminding me of a golden Labrador. When I arrived in class I scanned the room to find an empty seat. There was only one left. Next to the infamous Edward Cullen. Wait, didn't I swear to stay away from him? _To hell with staying away from him! It's the only free seat, besides, he's rather…handsome. Well, unbelievably gorgeous and God-like! _

I introduced myself to the teacher and she sent me to sit next to Edward. I sat down and pulled my books out, avoiding meeting his eyes.

"So _you're_ Bella Swan. You've become quite a celebrity in Forks." There was his voice again. I felt like I could drown in its perfectness, it sounded like a cross between velvet and honey. I had to look up then, it would have been rude not to.

Big mistake. I immediately got lost in the green pools of his eyes.

**EPOV:**

God but she was beautiful. I had never felt this way about a girl before, until today of course. I could stare into her chocolate pools forever! Like I was trying to do at lunch. I would have to do something about that Mike Newton. He was really getting on my nerves; following her around like a lovesick puppy, I mean, who does he think he is? Her boyfriend? A horrible thought struck me, but he _couldn't _be her boyfriend, she was too intelligent for that.


	3. Passing Notes and Gym

**I'm sorry that I don't write longer chapters but I don't have much time! Thank you all so much for reading! I really appreciate reviews and ideas. I can write a special chapter if you request a certain idea or something like pranks which should be coming up in later chapters! A/n Bella is clumsy but she is amazing a gymnastics, please don't hate me for straying a little! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line. **

**BPOV:**

_Oh great. Now he's staring! Say something!_

"Um, yeah, that's me." _Great Bella, just great, now he'll think you're mentally retarded!_ Luckily for me though he just chuckled. Class started then, we were doing the stomach and intestine, I had already done it so I spent the entire lesson passing notes to Edward.

**(Bold: Edward **_italics: Bella)_

**You look bored**

_That's 'cause I am_

**Why?**

_I've done this before_

**Ah, I can see how that might be a problem**

_Not a problem just a nuisance _

**Why did you sit with Mike at lunch?**

_He asked me to_

**So you'd sit with anyone if they asked you to?**

_Pretty much_

**Would you sit with me?**

_If you asked me to_

**Fine, will you sit with me at lunch tomorrow? **OMG OMG OMG!!!!!

_Certainly _

**Sooo… how's life at home?**

The one question I didn't want him to ask

_Fine _ I lied, I don't think he quite believed me but at least he let it go.

**What's your fave colour? **

And just like that we ended up playing '20 questions' for the rest of the lesson. He asked what I had next. I checked my schedule and internally groaned. _Gym. _ My one downfall. Unless it was gymnastics of course; I had taken classes since I was 5 and was going to go in for the nationals when I had (irrationally) decided to come and live with Charlie to let my mum travel with Phil, her new husband.

"Gym" I told him, sighing.

"I suppose you don't like Gym then"

"You suppose correctly"

"Don't worry, I'll be there to catch you when you fall" He said. Yay! I had another class with him!

He walked me to Gym and left me at the changing room door where I continued to sink into a trance – I was going to sit with Edward Cullen, THE Edward Cullen, at lunch tomorrow, and according to Mike, that never happened EVER!!!

I changed into my new gym clothes (just long enough to cover the bruises on my arms, but the one on my leg was visible, I could blow it off as falling over, after all, I _was_ clumsy enough) and trudged into my personal hell (2nd to Charlie's house). I saw Mike glare furiously at Edward when he came up to me. *swoon*

"Coach says we'll be doing Gymnastics today, I'm gonna go help set up. You okay with that?" _awww he was so thoughtful!_

"Course" I said, I felt like I was high, I could actually survive this lesson!

Once all the apparatus was set up, we waited for instructions. They were simple – create a routine on your own - I decided to use the routine I had been practising for the nationals.

I did my stretches and a couple of 'splits', Edward (and most of the surrounding boys) gasped in awe at my one handed hand-stand but I decided not to give too much away and concentrated on the movement in between the flips.

We had to perform at the end of the lesson. From what I could see, none of the girls were very good. Edward was better but he was more strength than flexibility. Finally, it was my turn. I closed my eyes and took a cleansing breath.

I ran into a cartwheel and did a back flip immediately afterwards. I heard gasps but focused on the next moves. I did a spin in mid air and did a backwards handstand. I flipped myself up afterwards and continued with the complicated routine. I finished with a flip that led into the 'splits' and suddenly everyone was clapping. I was just pleased that I didn't stumble, I knew I would be a bit rusty but all seemed to go perfectly well. Miss Slade (P.E. teacher) called the class to order then and awarded me the certificate for 'best routine in Gym' that she had promised the winner.

Most of the girls stormed off in a huff and muttered things like 'show off' and 'mine was better' which made me laugh.

"That was amazing! I thought you said you didn't like Gym!" Edward breathed in my ear.

"I don't, but I never said I didn't like Gymnastics!" I laughed and flitted into the changing rooms. The girls paid me no attention again, for which I was grateful, I didn't want them seeing the bruises and asking me about it.

I drove home in my old red Chevy which Charlie had been forced to buy by Renee. I knew he would, he would do anything for my Mum, and secretly I'm sure he's still in love with her. I think that's why he hurts me, because Renee left him and he blames me.

When I got home I was happy to see that Charlie was still at work. I checked the fridge to see what I would be cooking for Charlie tonight, only to find that it was empty. He obviously ate a lot of take-aways.

I grabbed my purse and for the second time that day headed out of the house. I drove to the grocery store, luckily it hadn't moved since last time I was down here, and bought enough food to last us for a week. When I arrived home again I started preparing the fish. I skinned it, took out the bones, sprinkled breadcrumbs over it and drizzled lemon juice over it. It was ready after just an hour. _Just in time._ I thought as I heard the front door slam. Charlie was home.

I put the fish on the table and tucked in. Charlie did, too. I washed up quickly and heard the door slam again. He was out to get drunk. Again.

I went upstairs and lay on my bed, listening to the soft music coming from my CD player. I had plugged my Ipod into it; they were parting gifts from Renee and Phil. I listened to Yiruma 'The River Flows In You'. It was my favourite song.


	4. Alice's Discovery

**Thank you to slmCandle for giving me some really good ideas! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters *cries* **

I slowly drifted into sleep only to be woken what seemed like seconds later by a pounding on my door.

"Isabella Swan! If you don't open the door this instant, I swear you will regret it for the rest of your life!" Charlie slurred. I hurried to open the door, I knew better than to ignore him, it just made the punishments worse.

I groped around in the dark for the door handle and the door flung open, revealing a drunk and red-faced Charlie.

He didn't say anything, just swung his arm back and punched his fist into my cheek, the force knocked me to the floor. Tears were streaming once again down my face but I remained silent. I refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing me cry out. He repeatedly told me exactly what he thought of me, using too many expletives to count. Then the blackness took me.

I woke up next morning sprawled on the bedroom floor. My limbs ached and I could feel new bruises covering yesterdays ones. I found my way to the bathroom and almost collapsed at the sight of my reflection.

My hair was matted with dried blood and there was a cut from just above my eyebrow which finished at my cheek. The right side of my face was purple and puffy, I hardly recognised myself. More bruises covered my arms, legs and sides; I could even make out the individual finger marks on my left arm. _Ouch!_ I thought as I gently applied pressure to the bruise to see how bad it was.

Tears had sprung to my eyes again and I fought for control to contain them. I took a shower to smooth out my tangled hair and wash off the blood; the cut in my forehead wasn't deep and was already scabbing over.

I changed into fresh clothes and went downstairs, grabbing an ice pack and holding it to my swollen cheek.

I cooked sausages and beans for Charlie's breakfast and ate some cereal. Then I set about wondering how I could cover up my bruises face.

I put concealer and foundation on which made it show less and shoved on a baseball cap, pulling it as low as possible over my face. I left Charlie a note saying I had gone to school and breakfast was on the table and went to school.

I kept my head down as much as I could during lessons, and just wanted the day to end. I tried very hard not to brush against people; it intensified the pain in my arms. I hadn't even seen Edward or any of his beautiful siblings yet. _I'd see them soon._ I told myself, half excited, half dreading lunch where I would sit with them.

Lunch came more quickly than I would have liked.

Mike tried to wave me over but Edward suddenly appeared out of thin air it seemed and guided me (with a hand on the small of my back) to his table where his siblings sat, looking expectant.

"Bella, this is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, guys – this is Bella." Edward introduced us. I shook their hands and kept my hat pulled down low. Then Alice did something unexpected, she got up, flitted over to me and gave me a huge hug. For someone so small, she's extremely strong and there were suddenly sharp pains in my sides. I blanched and Alice pulled away.

"Are you okay?" she said, concern filling her voice. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak because I knew that if I opened my mouth I would cry out.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked. I just shook my head. I turned around to wipe my eyes but Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me back to face him. I gasped in pain as his hand made contact with my skin and the tears started to fall.

"Bella!" He gathered me in his arms but I flinched away, I couldn't stand the pain; I needed to get out, and fast.

I turned and ran outside, for once I didn't care about the sheet of rain that soaked me, I just had to go. I could hear them all shouting my name, could hear Edward's footsteps so I ran to the one place he couldn't follow. The girls' toilets. Not very mature but it was the first place I could think of.

There was a hammering of fists on the door and Edward was shouting my name, I curled up in the corner, I would've been happy to stay there all day at this rate. Finally he left and I let the sobs wrack my body. But there was something I didn't count on, Alice and Rosalie.

"What happened Bella? Why did you run away? Edward's beating himself up thinking he did something wrong. Please, let us help you, Bells. I've never seen Edward like this around a girl before. What's wrong?" I heard Rosalie say. I looked up into her and Alice's faces. I knew I couldn't deny it now, even if I tried, they were just too nice.

"Can I…show you something?" I said, my voice shaking. They nodded.

I pulled up my jeans and stripped off my jumper and shirt. I gulped as I watched comprehension dawn on their faces. _There's no going back now._ I thought to myself.

"Who did this to you?" Alice was the first to recover her voice. I shook my head.

"We can't help you if you won't tell us who did this!" Rosalie urged.

"The boys will beat up anyone who hurt you." Alice said. My eyes widened in alarm. I think they noticed.

"We won't tell the boys then, but they'll find out at some point anyway." Rose said.

"Charlie" I whispered, my voice breaking.

"Charlie? As in, Chief of Police, Charlie? Your father, Charlie?" Alice was shocked – again.

"Yes." I said simply, what else could I say?

I gently eased my tops back on and took a deep breath.

"You're going to have to tell Edward, you know." Alice said.

"I will, just not yet." I replied. I couldn't tell him, God I didn't even know if I could trust him! Alice and Rose nodded, understanding.

"Here's mine, Rose's, Edward's, Emmett's and Jasper's numbers. If you need someone to talk to, we'll always be there, and if you don't want Edward to know just yet, Em and Jazz are good at keeping secrets and will be there in a second if you're in trouble." Alice handed me a piece of scrap paper with the numbers on.

"Thank you" I said, hoping they realised how grateful I was "I'm going to head home, I don't think I can face school" _Or Edward,_ I added mentally.


	5. You've Got To Help Me

When I got home I wrote out and extra copy of the phone numbers Alice had given me, I didn't want to lose them. I also plugged them into my phone; I had a pink LG Shine. I realised how tired I was from my awful night on the floor and fell into a dreamless sleep on my bed.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MISSY?! FIRST I FIND THIS" Charlie held up a piece of paper "AND THEN I FIND YOU ASLEEP ON THE BED, AND GUESS WHAT – I JUST GOT A CALL FROM THE SCHOOL SAYING YOU 'BUNKED OFF' !" He screamed at me._ Uh oh, not good. _Then I realised what he was holding, the number sheet. I mentally shot myself in the foot for leaving it in plain sight.

"YOU'VE BEEN MAKING FRIENDS, AND _WHY_ ARE THERE _MALE_ NAMES ON HERE? WELL YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK OF YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS?" Charlie proceeded to rip up the paper. Thank the lord I had made a spare one. Thank the lord Charlie doesn't know about my phone.

"I FORBID YOU TO RING THEM!" he punched me once in the stomach and left. _Could've been worse._ I consoled myself._ Much worse._ I shuddered to think about the possibilities. I grabbed my phone and dialled Alice.

"Hello?" She answered in her usual cheery voice.

"Alice? It's me, Bella. Don't worry I'm fine, I just needed someone to talk to, but actually I'm forbidden to call you so it's probably best if you don't tell anyone." I choked out; it felt like walls were collapsing in around my lungs.

"Alice? Who are you talking to?" I heard Edward yell in the background; his voice was like a breath of fresh air to me.

"Bella." Alice shouted back.

"Aaaalliiicee!" I whined.

"I'm handing the phone over." Alice warned me. _Great! Just what I need, to talk to Edward after my little disappearing act in lunch!_

"Bella? I've been so worried! What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Bella please talk to me!" His voice held an edge of panic.

"Calm down, Edward. I'm fine I just got a bit lonely and wanted to talk to Alice, that's all" I heard Charlie trudging up the stairs. I had to cut the conversation short.

"Look, Edward, I gotta go but I'll see you at school tomorrow." He shouted my name into the phone but I hung up and hid it underneath the duvet. I needed help, and fast. I decided that I couldn't live wondering that when I went home I might never see my friends again.

My night was restless and I hardly slept. When I did, though, I woke up screaming from a dream in which Charlie was beating me and everyone in school was jeering at me. One face stood out though, Edward's. He wasn't laughing but the expression on his face made me feel sick. He was disgusted. Then he would turn away and walk in the opposite direction. I would run after him but however fast I ran I could never catch up with him, then I would fall, Charlie had tripped me, and I woke.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE PLAYING AT, EH? SCREAMING LIKE THAT AGAIN AND AGAIN! I HARDLY SLEPT! I SUPPOSE YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY, THOUGH. WAKE UP CHARLIE SO HE CAN'T FUNCTION PROPLERLY IN THE MORNING! YOU BETTER HOPE I'M IN A GOOD MOOD TONIGHT!" Charlie thundered at me when I handed him his breakfast the next morning.

I hardly spoke at all that day, too worried about what I was going to have to face when I got home. Of course everyone noticed on the lunch table.

When I spoke my words came out in monotone. The fear was welling up inside me and by the end of the day I felt sick to my stomach. My insides were doing flips and I said one last thing to Alice and Rose before I left.

"Make sure Em has his phone with him tonight, okay?" I pleaded.

"Oh my God, Bella, what's happening? Did he threaten you? Is that why you were acting so weird today?" Rose gushed.

She may not have known it, but she was spot on.

I didn't reply, just got into my truck and drove 'home'.

I breathed a huge sigh of relief when I found out that Charlie wasn't home, but the feeling didn't last long.

The door opened and slammed shut with a tremendous crash. I cowered in the chair I was sitting on.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU TOLD THEM DIDN'T YOU! YOU TOLD THEM!" he roared, red faced and fuming.

"N…no" I stuttered "I didn't tell anyone anything!" My voice was breaking.

"LIAR!" he bought a hand down on my already bruised face. I couldn't help it. I ran.

I locked my bedroom door; Charlie was right on my tail and started banging on the door, threatening to break it down. I took my phone out and dialled the first person that came to mind. Emmett.

"Hello! Emmett's phone, you have reached Emmett!" He announced, I would have laughed but I wasn't in a great position to.

"Emmett, help, you've got to help me. He's gone mad Em, please!" I cried.

"Bella? Is that you? Who's gone mad? Where are you?" I detected a hint of anger in his voice.

"Em, it's Charlie, I'm at my house. You know where that is right?" I shrieked as Charlie rammed harder into the door.

"I'm on my way!" Em shouted into the phone. Then the line went dead.

"I KNOW YOU'RE TALKING TO SOMEONE IN THERE! DON'T BOTHER CALLING THE POLICE, ISABELLA, 'CAUSE THEY'RE ALREADY HERE!" He laughed evilly. I was shaking on the bed; the door wouldn't last much longer.

Then it happened. Charlie broke through the door and all I remember seeing was his face, twisted into a sneer before the darkness took me.


	6. Rescue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (unfortunately)**

**I really appreciate reviews! Thank you! Sorry to keep you all in suspense but I was so busy with school work!**

**EmPOV:**

I drove at breakneck speed. Something was wrong at Bella's house and she needed me. I had only known her for a few days but she had had such an impact on my family that she was like a little sister to me.

When I arrived I raced up the stairs; the front door was unlocked. I was horrified by what I saw. Sweet, innocent Bella was lying, passed out on her bed with Charlie firing punches at every place he could reach. I grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and threw him across the room. Thank goodness for my muscles.

Then I proceeded to beat the c**p out of him until he blacked out. I ran over to Bella and checked her pulse. She was alive. I let out the breath I didn't realise I had been holding and dialled 999 on her phone. Then I called Carlisle and told him to get his emergency equipment out in his study – there was no time to explain.

I spoke hurriedly to the police who took Charlie in for questioning and sped home with Bella still passed out in the passenger seat. She began to stir as I picked her battered frame up and carried her to Carlisle's office, murmuring to her soothingly. As soon as I set her down Carlisle set to work over her.

Suddenly Alice, Rosalie, Edward and Jasper came bursting into the study. Edward immediately went to Bella's side, holding her limp hand in his.

"Care to explain?" I asked a sobbing Alice. She must have known something, or she wouldn't have kept telling me to keep my phone on me.

"She told Rose and me yesterday, in the toilets. She asked me to make sure you kept your phone on you - just in case something happened." She stopped there and broke into another round of tears. Jasper took her out of the room.

Edward was still holding Bella's hand, tears were rolling down his face; Edward never cries! The last time he did was when I smashed up his piano! I took Rosalie and led her to the sofa downstairs. She seemed to be in a state of shock.

**BPOV:**

I could feel someone carrying me and telling me that everything was going to be alright. I wanted so desperately to believe him. I lapsed back into a slumber but was awoken by someone's hand in mine. I tried to open my eyelids to tell them I was okay but they were too heavy to lift.

I felt warm tears falling on my hand and could hear people crying. _Am I dead? Did Charlie finally do what he had been threatening to for all these years? Wait, I can't be dead, there's too much pain._ I was suddenly hyper-aware of sharp pains all over my body. I tried to call out, to tell them it hurt, but I couldn't, my lips wouldn't work.

Tears that had begun to gather in my eyes brimmed over and I heard someone shout my name. My eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice.

"Edward?" I whispered, my mouth was parched and my throat was sore.

"Oh Bella! I thought I was going to lose you! Don't you ever do that to me again!" Edward's face loomed into view.

"Water." I croaked, I needed to speak properly, to explain.

He disappeared for a moment and I panicked, my heart rate soaring, but then I heard another voice, a similar but deeper voice.

"Bella? I'm Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father. I'm a doctor, don't worry. You have a cracked rib and heavily bruised arms, legs and stomach. You need to tell me what happened so I can treat you properly." His voice had a calming affect on me.

Edward returned with the water then and held it up to my lips. I drank deeply, my strength returning.

"It was Charlie. I was out for most of it, though." I said, not looking at them. I felt arms around me then and looked up into Edward's emerald green eyes.

"I had no idea! Oh Bella you should have told me! We could have prevented this!" He said to me. I just shook my head, if I had told him, Charlie would have known.

The doorbell rang then and Carlisle excused himself to answer it. There was a comfortable silence between Edward and myself where he just held me close.

"It's the police; they would like to talk to you about Charlie. Is that okay?" Carlisle asked when he came back up. I nodded.

The officers came in, about four of them, and sat down around the sofa bed I was on.

"We would like to speak to you in private." Said the tallest one, looking purposefully at Edward.

"He can stay, can't he?" I said desperately, clutching at Edward's hand.

"If you're happy about it then, yes, he can stay." The shorter one said. I sighed in relief.

"If you'd like to begin?" The bigger one prompted. I sucked in a deep breath._ This is it. Don't mess it up._ I thought to myself.

"All my life Charlie has abused me. It's all I can remember about staying with him." My voice was surprisingly strong, it gave me courage to continue, "Recently I decided to live with him, so mum could live with her husband, Phil. I didn't realise how bad it would get." A single tear slid down my face but Edward caught it and brushed it away.

"Today it got really bad. I don't actually remember much of it 'cause I kind of blacked out." I frowned at the loss of my memory. "I don't know what would have happened if Em hadn't got there in time, but I can imagine." I swallowed my tears and Edward started rubbing soothing circles into my back.

"And how did Emmett know you needed help?" One of the officers asked.

"When Charlie started beating me I ran upstairs and locked my door, there I rang Em, while Charlie was bashing down the door." I answered.

"Do you have any evidence?" The tall officer asked, he hadn't seen anything yet, I was wearing Edward's dressing gown, it smelt like him.

"Yes." I said, and taking off the gown, revealed a bandaged chest and stomach – to help my broken rib, and almost black arms and legs (I was wearing shorts and a crop top so I wasn't too exposed)

I heard the gasps and saw their eyes widen, I should have been expecting that. Edward squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"That'll be all. We'll probably be going to court with this as Charlie is currently pleading not guilty." And with that they stood up and left.

I started shaking, _court?_ _Wasn't it all just over and done with? _

"Breathe, Bella" Edward reminded me. I let out the breath I had unconsciously been holding.

"Why didn't you tell me when you told the others? I was so worried! Was this why you ran away? Please tell me, Bella, I don't understand." He pleaded. I sucked in another breath.

"I ran away because it hurt. When you held me, when Alice hugged me. It hurt so badly I just wanted the ground to swallow me up, when it didn't I decided to run, I know I wasn't very mature about it but I didn't know what to do. It was more than one person could handle." I tried to explain to him, but I didn't tell him the other reason. I had only just figured the other one out.

I was in love with him. I'd known him what, three days? And I was in love with him when he so obviously didn't return the feeling. This though weighed down my heart like it was a ton of bricks. But what could I do about it? You don't choose who you love, love chooses you.


	7. Truth or Dare

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing, I really enjoy getting them and it encourages me to keep writing! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters *curls into corner and cries dramatically***

**BPOV:**

Carlisle had called a family meeting. They included me because it was basically about me.

"Bella has a problem," Carlisle began,_ what? Only one? I can think of at least 73. _I thought to myself.

"She has no where to go. She could go back to her mother but she doesn't seem to want to." Concern and confusion washed simultaneously over his face.

"I don't want to be the one to explain why I'm back there." I explained sheepishly, looking down.

"So Esme and myself have decided to make a family decision, but we can't make it without all of you." He looked around the table at Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and finally Edward.

"We have a multitude of spare rooms and more than enough space and money. I suggest that Bella stays with us. Do you agree?" I looked up to see everyone nodding their heads in approval. I hadn't expected them to offer to keep me with them!

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you, I'll probably just get in the way, and I don't want to be any trouble!" I started to panic, _what if they realise they made the wrong decision after I come to stay._

"You won't be any trouble at all; Alice and I needed a new Barbie anyway!" Rose put in. _Phew, wait, did she say _Barbie? _No WAY!_

"Um, Okay." I agreed. _OMG I AGREED!!!!_

"Alright, Bella, you are now officially part of the Cullen household." Esme (I assumed though I had never met her before) said.

I smiled widely and Edward suggested that we go to my house to pick up my stuff. I agreed quickly, I knew I would have to at some point and I wanted to get it over and done with a quickly as possible.

Edward helped as I roughly stuffed my clothes and few belongings into the boxes we had bought with us. I was detached the entire time as I tried not to think about what had happened in the house.

I was relieved when we got back to my new 'home'. I had a large choice of rooms and I ended up choosing the room on the top floor which had an amazing view as there was a whole wall of glass! _And a door which connected my room to Edward's._ But that obviously had no influence over my choice.

I unpacked the little I had bought with me and at down on my new bed, sighing contentedly. I could hardly believe what was happening to me, I was afraid I would suddenly wake up and realise that it was all a dream. I pinched myself to make me believe it was real. It hurt. I was awake.

Alice popped up then.

"Hey Bella! We wanna play a game!" She squealed. Yes, squealed, right in my left ear, I think she burst an ear drum there.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! What are we playing?" I _attempted_ to calm her.

"Truth or Dare." An evil glint came into her eyes.

"No, Alice, please don't do that to me, I'm always made to do something I regret!" I begged.

"You know, it would be so much easier if you just gave in and came down quietly." She stated. I sighed in defeat. I didn't really have a choice anyway.

Everyone was gathered in the sitting room, Rosalie was on Em's lap on the arm chair and Alice was curled up next to Jasper on the sofa which left me on the loveseat, next to Edward. Carlisle and Esme had apparently gone out to dinner.

I sat down reluctantly and glared at Alice. I did _not_ want to do this.

"I'm starting!" Alice chirped, "Jasper, truth or dare?" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Dare." He answered with certainty.

"I dare you to eat a jar of peanut butter!" I watched as Jasper's face quickly paled. I didn't understand.

"Jasper finds peanut butter absolutely disgusting, he feels sick when he has just a little!" Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear. _Ah._ Alice skipped into the kitchen and came back in brandishing an unopened jar and a spoon. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jasper physically blanch. I instantly felt sorry for him; I could imagine how he felt.

"And while Jasper eats that, he can call on someone else." Alice seemed unperturbed by Jasper's scowl.

"Emmett, Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Dare, _duh!_" Em rolled his eyes.

"I dare you to go and put on one of Rosalie's bikinis and her make-up." Jasper smiled triumphantly at Em's horrified face.

"Go eat your peanut butter." Em said as he stomped upstairs.

"I'll take over." Announced Rose.

"Edward, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Edward chose the safer option.

"How do you feel about Bella?" I raised my eyebrows and was surprised to see Edward blush.

"I…Uh…Well…Um…" He stuttered. His reaction, once again, stumped me.

"I…like her?" he finished.

"Care to enlarge on the subject?" Rose urged.

"You didn't specify that when you asked." Edward said.

"Hmph!" Alice and Rose chorused.

Emmett arrived then, and he looked utterly ridiculous. He was wearing a magenta bikini that was stretched taut over his muscles. He was wearing smudged red lipstick that clashed horribly with the bikini and bright blue eye shadow. And either his cheeks were crimson from embarrassment or blusher, I could not be sure. We were all laughing so hard that tears were streaming down our faces.

There was a flash of light and I saw Emmett's shocked face turn to a look of pure terror as Alice waved a camera around. That only made us laugh harder.

"Wait until everyone at school sees this!" Alice shrieked over our raucous laughter.

"You wouldn't dare!" Emmett boomed, eyes wide.

"Is that a dare?" chuckled Alice.

"NO!" Em cried, lunging for the camera just a second too late as Alice whisked it away.

"FINE THEN! I'M JUST GONNA TRUTH OR DARE BELLA!" he shouted out. _No! Not me! Anyone but me!_

"Dare." I chose, feeling brave (and because Edward got himself into a bit of a pickle when he chose truth).

"I dare you to kiss Edward."


	8. Whirling

**Thanks to cem1818 for this idea! I really appreciate your ideas and reviews. Soon I may be needing pranking ideas… so if you have any – just review, you can also review anonymously too! If you want me to write a one shot, you can give me a basis and I can write it on request if I like it (and it's suitable). This is pretty much a filler. Kind of…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters *tears stream down face***

_Did I hear him right? Surely not. C'mon Bella, think of a way out. Ah ha! That's it!_

"Okay." I agreed, smiling to myself. Edward's expression was one of pure shock.

I moved over to him and kissed his hand, while looking directly into his eyes. I guess he wasn't expecting that. Hang on a second, he doesn't look _disappointed?_! Does he? No, I must be losing the art of reading people.

I sat back and decided who to pick on.

"Rosalie." I stated.

"Truth." _Damn! I had thought of a really good dare too!_

"Um… Why did you ask Edward how he felt about me?" I asked, but soon regretted it when she just smirked at me.

"Because you two are so obviously attracted to each other and I was just _trying _to help you out a bit! Unfortunately, Edward refused to specify exactly _how_ much he liked you and, therefore, you aren't together." I tried to tell her silently with my eyes that he had no interest in me whatsoever. My face was a dark crimson and I glanced over at Edward.

His eyes were tight and his fists were clenched. That confused me but after a moment it was clear._ He's angry at Rose for bringing it up! He thinks that I'm going to expect him to ask me out! Oh._ I frowned at my epiphany, tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. I blinked them away and put on a brave face.

Rosalie must have noticed that she had upset me for she hurried to Truth or Dare Alice.

"Dare." Was the reply.

"I dare you to…pour out all your nail varnish into a bucket, mix it around and paint your nails with the new colour." That made me laugh. I heard Alice sniff and saw Jasper holding her tightly; he appeared to have slyly put the peanut butter to the side.

"It's a dare Alice – you have no choice." Rose reminded her. Alice scowled at her and (doing an Emmett) angrily stomped up the stairs. She came back down with her arms full of nail varnish all the colours of the rainbow.

We helped her pour them all into a big bucket and watched as she churned it all up with a wooden spoon. The colours marbleised in the beginning but soon turned into a thick, gooey mass of brown sludge. It looked like mud. Absolutely foul. I actually pitied Alice for the first time since I met her.

She picked up a nail brush and delicately dipped it into the mixture. I could see her visibly shaking as the varnish went on. Once they were painted I fetched some varnish remover and Alice immediately relaxed as soon as she saw it.

"No way. Alice is wearing that to school tomorrow." Rose demanded.

"That's just plain mean, Rose, and you didn't say that in the dare." I countered for Alice's benefit.

"Fine! Gang up against me why don't you!" Rose threw up her arms in exasperation. I could tell she didn't really mind, though, she only dared Alice so I wouldn't have to face any more humiliation.

Alice quickly rubbed off the awful polish and was ready to pick her next 'victim' as I thought of them as.

"Emmett."

"Aw! C'mon! Haven't I done my time yet? I mean, you've already got me wearing Rosie's clothes and make-up!" he protested. _That's not like Emmett._ I thought. Then I realised. Em was tilting his head towards Edward and me. So they were all in on this.

'_Not yet' _I saw Alice mouth to Em. I rolled my eyes. _You can just forget about you're little dreams, guys, 'cause I can promise you it's never gonna happen! _I felt like screaming at them.

"Truth." Emmett picked. _Wow. Even if he wanted the game to go to us, he could always be counted on to choose dare. It was just part of him – everyone knew that._

"Do Edward and Bella have the hots for each other?"_ Blunt._

"Yes." _WTF?!_

"That's it." I said, and walked out of the room.

I heard footsteps following me.

"Just go away, Alice. I don't want to play your game anymore." I huffed.

"It's not Alice, it's me." _Oh my God! Edward! Sugar Honey Iced Tea!_

"C'mon Bella, let's just finish the game – humour them." I knew my resolve was crumbling; I just couldn't resist the power of his voice.

"Alright." I whispered, turning around and walking stiffly past him and back to the sitting room.

"I choose….. EDWARD!" Emmy shouted.

"Dare." _You don't know what you're getting yourself into!_ I thought desperately.

Emmett looked shocked at Edward's decision.

"Um…okay…I dare you to… SNOG BELLA ON THE LIPS!!!!" _No way! He doesn't want to! Oh Em how could you be so stupid and immature? How could you go along with one of Alice's schemes? _

"Alright…if that's okay with you of course Bella?" Edward was actually asking for my consent? If that's all he needed then GET OVER HERE AND SNOG ME!!!!!

I just nodded jerkily. He shifted closer to me and his face was inches from mine.

**(A/N I was going to leave it there but I don't want to be that evil again!)(Daddy – skip this bit!)**

His lips crushed softly against mine and I moved my mouth in synchronisation with his. They moulded perfectly to each other and it felt so _right_! My hands instinctively reached for his hair and he slipped his arms around my waist, my body felt like I was blushing from head to toe but I couldn't care less. All thoughts of games and the family surrounding us fled from my mind as I concentrated on the tongue that was brushing against my lower lip, begging for entrance. I granted his wish and soon our tongues were dancing to a rhythm of their own.

My mind was whirling and I was drowning in happiness when someone let out a loud

"AWWWWWWW! THAT IS JUST TOO CUTE!" There was a click and a flash as the camera went off. I broke away from Edward and narrowed my eyes at the pixie. _Way to ruin the moment! She is __so__ going to get it later! _

I looked to Edward who was looking at me with unmistakeable hunger in his eyes – honestly! He looked like he wanted to eat me. _Thank goodness he's not a vampire 'cause I'd probably be drained of blood by now!_

I gave him a small, embarrassed smile; he returned it with his infamous crooked grin. I felt like melting into a puddle of goo right there and then.

"So Edward, don't you have anything you want to say to Bella?" Jasper said, raising his eyebrows at us.

"Actually, now you mention it, there is…"


	9. Mindblowing

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I do, however, own some Crunchy Nut Clusters (read and you'll understand) (I really appreciate your reviews!)**

"Maybe we could go somewhere a bit more… private?" Edward said, glancing at his siblings. I heard them groan.

"Oh! Sure!" I needed an excuse to get out of the game anyway.

I followed Edward upstairs to his room. As I looked around I was faced with a whole wall of CDs! Literally! He had the usual glass wall and a huge bed with a golden comforter. He also had a large (and very inviting) black leather couch and a complicated-looking sound system. I sat next to Edward on the sofa and turned to face him. He took my hands in his and looked me straight in the eye.

"Bella, I know this might seem really fast to you, but I've been wanting to say it since the day I met you. You truly are the most beautiful, witty and intelligent girl I have ever met. I really like you, Bella and was wondering if you would, if you could possibly be my girl friend?" I sat in a stunned silence which he must have taken for rejection.

"Of course I'd be willing to wait, I've only known you a couple of days and you've been through enough without me adding to it. I'm sorry for kissing you like that, I'm sorry for asking you, I'm sorry, I really am…" He began to babble.

"Edward" I interrupted him "Why are you sorry? You have no reason to be sorry and quite frankly, I'm not. Look, I really like you too, I was just stunned that you actually return my feelings – I had no idea." My brow furrowed.

"So will you? Be my girlfriend that is?" Edward said quietly, looking down at his hands.

"Oh of course!" I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips. He returned the kiss with passion.

Suddenly I heard a chorus of 'Aaaaahhhhh's and yet another click. I reluctantly broke away from Edward's soft lips and turned to face our audience.

"And how long exactly have you been standing there?" I demanded

"Long enough!" Alice giggled._ How embarrassing, kissing in front of your family._

"Alice, _why_ do you have to take pictures of every little thing Edward and I do?" I asked, staring at the camera in her hands.

"Because we, being Rose and me, are going to make a scrap book/photo album of you! I made one of Rose and Emmett and Rose made one of me and Jasper!" She smiled cheerfully at us._ Evil Pixie! But she has a point._

They left us to our own devises then._ Now I have Edward all to myself!_ I was about to ask him what we should do when his lips were, once again, on mine. I couldn't protest.

I broke away, gasping for air, but his lips didn't leave my skin, they just travelled along my jaw and down my neck. I twisted my hands into his thick, bronze hair and bought his lips back to mine. His lips had an urgency about them as they crushed mine. I couldn't even form a coherent thought in my mind because at that moment all that existed in my little world was Edward, with his arms wrapped around my waist, constantly pulling me closer. I felt so safe in his iron grip and found myself pouring my soul into the kiss.

I was reluctant to leave him when it was time for bed, we had spent the remainder of the evening kissing each other senseless, but he assured me that I would see him in the morning.

I awoke the next morning feeling up on cloud nine, though I couldn't put my finger on _why_ I was that happy – then I remembered Edward. I just couldn't get over it, _I, Bella Swan, was the girlfriend of Edward Cullen, _THE_ Edward Cullen!_

Smiling to myself, I dressed for school and plonked myself next to Edward at the breakfast table, smiling from ear to ear.

"Good morning, Sunshine." Edward greeted me._ Sunshine…I like that._

"Good morning, darling"_ I mentally shivered – did I just call him darling? Ugh! It's so outdated!_

He just chuckled at my nickname for him and poured out some Crunchy Nut Clusters. I tucked in, still grinning like a fool.

Edward drove me to school in his Volvo since it 'saves on fuel consumption' as he put it.

I felt so smug as I walked into school, hand in hand with _The Edward Cullen. _I couldn't help but notice the shocked and angry glares from most of the schools female population.

Edward left me at the door of my first class and kissed me forcefully, backing me against the wall. I couldn't move for a few seconds afterwards, it was too mind-blowing.

I strode into class with a huge smile on my face. I sat down in my desk and hardly paid any attention to my surroundings (or the teacher!)

Edward met me outside the door and walked me to Maths, kissing me once again by the door.

I sat down and gazed at my book without really seeing it, Mr Doughty wasn't in yet so I let my mind wander to far away places.

Mike's voice broke through my reverie.

"Hey Bella, you look happy." He commented.

"True, Mike, I am extremely happy." I told him_ please just leave me alone you weirdo._

"Happier to see me?" He asked. _Pur-lease. _Unfortunately the teacher came in then and I couldn't say my sarcastic, witty remark.

The class seemed to drag on, probably because I was so excited to see Edward.

He was waiting for me again and I saw Mike sending a glare in his direction when he saw us standing together.

I went to History which passed quickly, much to my delight. Don't get me wrong, I love History, just not when it's the only thing separating me from Edward.

This time, Edward wasn't the only one to meet me outside the class room. Somehow, Mike had found out my schedule – either that or he had followed Edward.

I tried valiantly to ignore Mike but when he squeezed in between Edward and me I had no choice – he had overstepped the line.

"_What_ do you want?" I asked him impatiently.

"I want to talk."

"Speak away." I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"In private." I sighed,_ what does he want now?_

"Fine! Edward, I'll meet you in the cafeteria. If I'm not back soon send out a search party." I whispered the last bit in his ear and walked off. Mike followed. When we reached a deserted corridor I spun round.

"Okay, now spit it out – I'm hungry."

Suddenly I was up against the lockers and Mike was crushing his disgusting body against mine. He planted his lips on my mouth and when I didn't respond, slammed me harder against the lockers. I was frozen with fear and pain, I was still 'breakable' as Edward had said and Mike was pushing most of my bruises. I couldn't breathe, I didn't want to.


	10. Hair Dye

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters *sniff* I really appreciate all your reviews and can have anonymous ones!**

**Also, I need pranking ideas desperately so please put some in your reviews!**

**BPOV:**

_EDWARD!!!!_ In my mind I was screaming for him, but Mike's vile lips were on mine and I couldn't utter a sound.I tried to push him off me but he was too heavy and it increased the ache in my ribs._ Please, someone, help me!_ Tears were rolling down my face; I could taste the salt of them on my lips.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" _Edward!_ My body instantly relaxed at the sound of his voice and I sagged against the lockers. Finally Mike lifted his face off mine.

"Do you mind?" he sneered at Edward.

"Actually I do mind when it's my girlfriend you're snogging!" I could see Edward struggling to keep his voice down.

"Let her go now or we will make you regret it for the rest of your life." Edward's voice was deadly.

"Oh yeah? You and whose army?" Mike really couldn't take a hint.

"This one." I heard Em and Jazz before I saw them, but when I did I was thankful that they weren't out to kill me. Instead of looking like an over-grown teddy bear, Emmett's muscles were now extremely menacing.

Mike's expression wavered under their cold glare. Striding forward, Edward snatched me from Mike's arms and held me behind him protectively. I was still quaking with relief and grabbed hold of Edward's hand.

Emmy and Jasper reached for Mike and threw him to the ground. I shrank back against the wall as they repeatedly punched him all over. I tore my eyes away from the scene. It reminded me too much of my old home.

Edward carefully put his arms around me and I inhaled his beautiful scent but I could tell he was itching to join the boys.

"Don't go, don't leave me!" I whispered, my face buried in his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bella, I'm not going anywhere." He soothed, holding me tighter.

"Ow." I whispered.

"What is it?!" Edward asked frantically, releasing me and holding me at arms length.

"Bruises." I grimaced.

"Oh, love." Edward pulled me back to him, careful not to hold me too tightly.

I could hear Mike's cries for mercy and grip Edward harder.

"STOP THAT AT ONCE!" _uh oh._ The principle's voice boomed.

"All of you in my office. Now." He said and marched us to his study.

"Care to explain?" He looked from my tear-stained face to Mike's bloody one.

No one seemed to want to talk so I spoke up.

"It was my fault, Mr Turner." I whispered.

"No it wasn't!" Emmett, Jasper and Edward said together.

"It is!" I insisted. "Mike wanted to 'talk' to me and I, rather stupidly, complied. He, he pushed me against the lockers and…and."

"He was sexually abusing her, sir. We got there just in time." Emmett finished for me.

"I was not! She was enjoying it before you lot turned up!" Mike said.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH, MIKE! THAT'S IT! I WAS CERTAINLY NOT ENJOYING YOUR FILTHY HANDS TOUCHING ME! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS LIFE! MY FATHER'S JUST BEEN PUT IN PRISON FOR ABUSING ME AND THEN YOU COME OUT WITH THIS! I HATE IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!" I was shocked by my outburst.

"Yeah right!" I heard Mike say under his breath.

"What did you just say Mike? Would you like proof? Is that it? Well you can have your proof!" I spat, rolling up the sleeves of my shirt.

"Isabella? Is that true? Why was the school not informed immediately?" questioned Mr Turner.

"I didn't want anyone to know, I didn't want people to interfere." I looked down at my lap. Edward scooped up one of my hands and stroked my hair with his free hand.

"She's living with us now. She's like a sister to us, more to Edward." Jasper clarified.

"I see, but that doesn't give you the right to go around beating people up." Mr Turner reprimanded.

"He was hurting her, he wouldn't let her go! What choice did we have?" Edward hissed.

Mr Turner got up and started pacing around the room; it looked like he was going to wear a hole into the floor.

"Alright," he said at last "Michel, you are to be suspended for two months for sexually abusing a fellow student. Emmett and Jasper, you are to be suspended for two weeks for fighting. Isabella, you are staying at home for two weeks to recover – from everything," he looked purposefully at my arms, "and Edward, I did not see you fighting but Isabella is obviously comforted by your presence and therefore you are allowed to stay with her until she is well."

_Oh thank God._ I smiled through my new tears. Suddenly a thought struck me,

"What about Alice and Rose? I don't want to be alone in a house full of boys!" I tried to make myself look worried but I knew I was safe with the Cullens, but I wanted the girls with me, too.

"Very well, they may stay too – but purely for your benefit." He looked at us sternly, "You may leave now, and I shall have the secretary call your parents to let them know about the situation. Isabella, go and fetch Alice and Rosalie, you can all leave now.

We thanked him and Edward came with me to get the girls from their current lessons, we gave notes signed by Mr Turner to the teachers and we were on our way.

I fell asleep on the journey home and stirred when I felt Edward carrying me into the house. He sat down on the sofa with me in his lap and I rested my head on his shoulder.

I heard the boys telling Alice and Rose what had happened; they were a very good audience and gasped in all the right places.

I heard a click and realised, when Edward groaned, that Alice was taking yet _another_ picture. I smiled inwardly, Edward was mine and mine alone.

I decided to 'wake up' and opened my eyes, squinting at the glare of the lights.

"So what shall we do?" I murmured, and everyone's heads turned in my direction. "I mean, we've got two weeks of emptiness stretched out ahead of us – I want to do something fun." There was a murmur of agreement.

"I have and idea!" Emmett chirped._ Oh no. Emmett and ideas don't mix._

"We could have a prank week!" _Not a bad idea actually!_ I nodded my head.

"I'm in." I said.

"Me too."

"If you're in, I'm in."

"Fine by me."

"I don't really have a choice do I?" The last one was Jasper.

"Nope." Emmett said, popping the 'p'.

"We could play pranks on our school mates! They won't know what hit them!" Alice's eyes gleamed evilly.

"It's settled then, but who to target first?" I wondered.

"What about Lauren?" Edward suggested, "I'd like to get her back for all the grief she gave me when we first came, seriously, she could _not_ take a hint."

"Great idea! What shall we do to her?" Em said.

"I know! What's most precious to her?" Rose said.

"Her looks." I stated.

"And her car." Edward put in.

"Exactly. Emmett and I will tamper with the car when she's in Gym, she has it fourth period – I was in her class. While I'm doing that, Alice and Bella need to sabotage her hair products. We were doing swimming so she'll be washing her hair after wards. When she looks in the mirror, she'll want to go home. She'll go to her car but it _mysteriously_ won't start." Rose smiled at her plan.

"You're a genius, Rose." I said.

"Guys, I hate to burst your bubble, but its 12:10 already and if we want this to work we'll have to get a move on!" Edward reminded us.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Shrieked Alice, for someone so small she has one hell of a voice.

We all rushed to the store and hurriedly bought some lime green hair dye. We parked around the corner from the school; we weren't supposed to be there.

Rose and Em ran over to Lauren's car, it was a 1989 Jaguar XJS, 3.6 sport auto coupe, they started tinkering straight away.

The rest of us snuck round to the Gym and Alice and I slipped into the girls changing rooms, Edward and Jasper were to keep watch.

We took out the dye and I quickly found Lauren's gym bag – Abercrombie and Fitch. I got out her shampoo bottle and Alice carefully poured the contents down the toilet. We poured in the green dye and screwed the lid back on. I replaced the bottle just in time and we ran out of the room.

"It's done!" I whispered to Edward as we rushed out to Rose and Em who had just finished 'improving' the car. We all hid behind the school equipment shed and waited with baited breath. We didn't have to wait long.

There was an ear-piercing scream coming from the changing room. She had washed her hair.

A few minutes later we saw a flash of green hair rushing out of the Gym and getting into Lauren's car. The engine didn't start and Lauren got out and started kicking the front of it. Students started filing out to see Lauren and we decided it was time to leave.

By the time we got home I was crying with laughter.

"Best…Day…Ever!" I choked out. We had only just begun.


	11. Adoption

**Sorry I haven't been updating this one, I have had sooo much homework I felt like I was going to drown in it! This will be my final chapter for this story…sorry I want to continue with my other stories. But please read and review my other stories, thank you to all my faithful readers out there!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (unfortunately for me)**

I had more fun in those two weeks than I had had in my entire life.

The court case went well, Charlie was jailed for 15 years for child abuse *happy dance* and Mom had flown over to Forks to see me.

Sadly she never wants to speak to me again but it's not my fault! Well, maybe it was, just a little.

Everything was going fine with the Cullens, along with my passionate relationship with Edward. Until Mom came over. I had never really thought of Renee to be much of a mother to me, but more of a friend and I had never really had a proper father figure.

Yet in the few weeks I had known the Cullens I had formed an attachment to them beyond all reasoning. I had slipped into calling Esme 'Mom' and Carlisle 'Dad'. It was kind of hard not to, what with everyone else in my 'family' calling them that, it was just too infectious, like an accent, or a smile.

Anyway, Renee came over but without Phil as he was still travelling. Everything was going great, I introduced Renee to everyone and she even seemed to accept Edward as my boyfriend. Then I made a vital mistake.

_Flashback_

"_Here you go dear, beans on toast with grated cheese and bacon, just the way you like it." Esme had said._

"_Thanks Mom!"I smiled gratefully at Esme._

"_What?!" My mother shrieked. "You call that woman, who you have known for barely two weeks, Mom?! How could you?! My own daughter! I see you have replaced me! Well that's just fine!"_

_End Flashback_

See? After that Renee refused to stay another moment in the house and quickly signed some papers saying that she 'disowned me and everything to do with me". _Gee thanks! _I thought.

Soon enough though there was some post with what seemed like hundreds of forms in. I was to be officially adopted by the Cullens. I would keep my second name as it was just easier that way and we held a kind of 'ceremony' as Alice called it. I called it a huge trip to the mall on a giant spending spree where they all bought me 'welcoming' presents and Esme gave me my own credit card – though the Pixie wouldn't let me use it. She insisted on buying everything I looked at that I thought was nice.

I loved the presents, though they were too much.

Emmett and Rosalie bought me a sound system for my truck (I had refused to part with it even though they had offered to buy me a new car)

Jasper had bought me some new CD's for my sound system (MCR, Linkin Park, and Paramore)

Alice bought me some 'sexy underwear' – her words not mine – which must have cost a small fortune as there were lots of them in various colours made from pure silk.

Esme and Carlisle put _a lot_ of money on my credit card.

Edward (though he had offered to buy me the moon) got me a beautiful silver locket with a B and an E engraved on it. I felt like I was falling in love all over again.

Back to the pranks.

We all made a pact not to prank each other and so decided to have a little legal fun with Mr Turner's car.

It was Monday morning and it was chucking it down with rain outside. Perfect. We had gathered all of Em and Rose's tool kits together and had set off for school.

When we arrived everyone was already in there first lessons of the day so no one was able to see us.

We found Mr Turner's car parked next to the gym and started to take it to pieces. I say 'we' but what I really mean is Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward took the car to pieces while Alice and I just watched. It wouldn't work if anything was damaged.

When the car was finally in bits (it only took about 30 minutes) we all carried the parts inside the gym. Thank goodness no one had a P.E lesson in the morning!

Putting the car back together took less time than we had anticipated and we quickly hid behind the school shed, waiting for someone to find the fully assembled car 'parked' in the middle of the Gymnasium!

Soon enough there was a loud gasp and a clattering of feet as someone rushed to get a teacher. That teacher just happened to be Mr Turner himself!

"WHAT THE?!" He shouted when he discovered his Ford inside. We burst into silent fits of giggles and ran to our 'get away' cars.

Hilarious.

We also played tricks on Eric, who we found out admired me greatly.

We rang him up (yellow pages) and I told him how Edward and I had 'broken up'. He agreed to meet me for dinner that night.

In the restaurant we were ordering food when, surprise, surprise, in came the Cullens!

"What are they doing here?" Eric sneered. I just shrugged; I loved my family too much to publicly defile them.

About half way through the food I felt Eric's hand resting just above my knee. _Not again!_

It slowly inched up until I couldn't take it any more and made the secret signal to Edward.

He was there in a flash, looking down at me with a sad face that was so convincing I had to fight the urge to kiss his frown away.

"What is it, Cullen?" Eric snapped.

"Bella, I wanted to apologise." Edward ignored Eric.

"She doesn't want your apologies, she's got me now thank you very much." Eric cut in.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings; I was trying to find out the best way to be with you. I'm sorry; I should never had made a list on your good and bad points." Edward hung his head "I wanted to find the best present for you and stuff. I needed to organise my thoughts so I wrote them down."

"Can't you take a hint? We don't want you here. You've caused enough trouble." _God I hated Eric._

"She's still wearing the necklace." Edward smirked.

"What necklace?" Eric looked at my chest.

"This one." I said, opening the locket to reveal a picture of Edward and one of myself. Eric seemed to get the idea.

"You… still…" he stuttered.

"Love him? Yes, Eric. I love him very much, I always have and I always will. Now if you'll excuse us." I said, standing up and kissing my Edward fully on the lips. It was the first time I had admitted out loud that I loved him, but once I had said it, I realised how true it was.

"I love you, too." Edward whispered in my ear.

The Cullen party left then, leaving a gob smacked Eric frozen in place.

Next we made prank calls on everyone we knew.

We called up Mr Doughty and asked him to confirm a large shipping of bananas to his house.

We called Miss Slade and asked in a posh English accent whether we could get any room service.

We called Mr Turner and asked him if he needed any 'car repairs'.

We called so many more thanks to the Yellow Pages.

That night I stayed in Edward's bed. (Don't get any ideas, though, nothing happened) We watched movie after movie until we decided to call it a night – at 3 am!

I had officially decided that American Pie was my all time favourite movie!

I fell asleep in Edward's arms. I had such a peaceful feeling, and knew that I would be staying safe in Edward's arms 'til death do us part' as Edward had said when, four years later, he lead me up the isle.


	12. AN Please read

**Hey sorry to any of you who thought this was a chapter. Just letting you know I'm not continuing this and that last chapter was the actual last one, yes I know it wasn't a very good ending and I'm really really sorry.**

**Anyway I can have anonymous reviews**

**And please check out my other stories!**

**I have a 'Big Brother' one where the Cullens go to the Big Brother House. I was actually the first person to come up with this idea and people copied me…they even did the same sleeping arrangements and things which slightly annoyed me…**

**I have an Arranged Marriage**

**I have one where Edward and Bella meet at a Nightclub.**

**I have a poetic one about Harry Potter…Yeah please read them thank you to all my loyal readers! It makes me so happy when I get reviews!**


End file.
